geschichte_der_britischen_monarchiewikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Legion IX Hispana
Die Legion IX Hispana - Auch Legio nona Hispana oder Legio VIIII Hispana - war eine kaiserliche römische Armee, die von 1. Jh. v. Chr. bis mindestens 120 n. Chr. existierte. Sie kämpfte in verschiedenen Provinzen der späten römischen Republik und des frühen Römischen Imperiums. Nach der Römischen Eroberung von Britannien 43. n. Chr. war sie in Britannien stationiert und verschwand auf unerklärte Weise ca. 120 n. Chr. Beschreibung Die Legion entstand etwa um 58 v. Chr. Es war eine Infanterie-Einheit, bestehend aus etwa 5400 römischen Soldaten. Sie nahm teil an verschiedenen militärischen Konflikten wie den Gallischen Kriegen, der Römischen Eroberung von Britannien, dem Aufstand von Boudicca und der Schlacht von Mons Graupius. Ihre bekanntesten Kommandanten waren Julius Caesar, Quintus Petillius Cerialis und Gnaeus Julius Agricola. Von 71 bis etwa 121 war die Legion in Eboracum (York) stationiert, von wo aus sie schließlich verschwand, was ihr den Namen "Die Verlorene Legion" einbrachte. Geschichte Vorgeschichte Wann genau die Legion tatsächlich entstand ist unklar, doch es scheint bereits eine 9. Legion 90 v. Chr. gegeben zu haben. Offiziell gegründet wurde sie 65 n. Chr. von Pompeius Gnaeus Pompeius Magnus, römischer Politike und Führer der späten römischen Republik. Bildete gemeinsam mit Julius Caesar und Marcus Licinius Crassus das Triumvirat. Wurde 48 n. Chr. in Ägypten getötet. in Spanien, wo Julius Caesar sie und die Legionen 7, 8 und 10 übernahm, als er 58 v. Chr. Gouverneur von Gallien wurde. Unter ihm nahm die 9. teil an den Gallischen Kriegen 58-51 v. Crh. und möglicherweise auch an Caesars Versuch, Britannien zu erobern. Den Beinamen Hispana erhielt die Legion unter der Herrschaft von Kaiser Augustus, unter dem sie in Mazedonien und Ägypten (gegen Cleopatra und Markus Antonius) kämpfte. Augustus schickte die Legion möglicherweise nach Germanien, wo sie nach der verheerenden Schlacht im Teutoburger Wald 9 n. Chr. - an der die 9. selbst nicht teilnahm - abgezogen und nach Pannonien gesandt wurde. Britannien 43 n. Chr. war die 9. Legion Teil der Eroberungsfeldzüge in Britannien unter Aulus Plautius und Kaiser Claudius. 50 n. Chr. gehörte sie zu den beiden Legionen, die gegen Caratacus in Caer Caradoc kämpfte. Im gleichen Jahr erbaute die Legion eine Festung in Lincoln. Unter dem Kommando von Caesius Nasica schlugen sie den ersten Aufstand von Venutius zwischen 52 und 57 n. Chr. nieder. 61 n. Chr. kam es zum Aufstand von Boudicca, in dem die 9. in der Schlacht von Camulodunum unter Quintus Petillius Cerialis eine schwere Niederlage erlitt. Die meisten der Fußsoldaten wurden bei dem Versuch getötet, die belagerte Stadt zu befreien. Nur die Kavallerie konnte entkommen und die Legion wurde später mit Soldaten aus den germanischen Provinzen verstärkt. 71 n. Chr. wurde Cerialis Gouverneur von Britannien und führte mit der 9. einen Erfolgreichen Feldzug gegen die Briganten durch, um das nördlich-zentrale Britannien zu unterwerfen. Zu dieser Zeit erbauten sie eine neue Festung in Eboracum (York). 82-83 n. Chr. nahm die 9. an Agricolas Invasion von Caledonien teil. Dort entkam sie laut Tacitus gerade noch der völligen Vernichtung, als die Caledonii in der Nacht einen Überraschungangriff auf ihre Festung begannen. Agricola gelang es, die Kavallerie zur Befreiung der Legion zu schicken. Etwas später nahm die Legion Teil an der Schlacht von Mons Graupius. Die letzte Spur einer Handlung der 9. Legion fand sich aus dem Jahr 108 n. Chr., als sie die Legionsfestung in Eboracum in Stein wieder aufbauten. Dieser Hinweis fand sich auf einer 1864 entdeckten Steintafel. Germanien und 2./3. Jh. Es gibt Hinweise, dass die 9. Legion später in Germania Inferior stationiert war. Forscher sind sich allerdings nicht sicher, ob es sich dabei wirklich um die ganze Legion oder nur eine Abteilung handelte. Einige Historiker gehen davon aus, dass zunächst eine Abteilung dort hin versetzt wurde und der Rest der Legion später folgte. Andere glauben, es könnte sich möglicherweise um die Überreste der Legion und eine Verstärkung aus verschiedenen in Britannien basierten Truppen handeln; Quellen besagen, dass eine "vexillatio Britannica" (britische Abteilung) dort hin geschickt wurde. Inschriften aus dem 2. und 3. Jh. sprechen von einer Legio VI Hispana, was einige Forscher dazu geführt hat, an einen Schreibfehler zu glauben, doch es gibt nur wenige Anhänger dieser Theorie. Das Verschwinden der Legion 2015 fanden sich die letzten Hinweise auf die 9. Legion in Nijmegen, Niederlande. Verschiedene Listen über die Truppen aus dem 2. Jh. zeigen, dass die 9. Legion spätestens 197 n. Chr. unter Kaiser Septimius Severus nicht mehr existierte. Die verbreitetste Theorie über das Verschwinden der Legion ist, dass sie in einem Krieg an der nördlichen britischen Grenze im Kampf gegen die einheimischen keltischen Briten vernichtet wurde. Der deutsche Historiker Theodor Mommsen erklärte im 19. Jh. "unter Hadrian gab es eine schreckliche Katastrophe hier, anscheinend ein Angriff auf die Festung von Eboracum und die Auslöschung der dort stationierten Legion, die gleiche neunte, die so unglücklich im Boudicca-Aufstand gekämpft hatte". Mommsen vermutete, dass ein Aufstand der Briganten kurz nach 108 die wahrscheinlichste Erklärung ist. Dazu zitierte er den römischen Historiker Marcus Cornelius Fronto, der gegen 160 n. Chr. schrieb. Fronto soll zu Kaiser Marcus Aurelius gesagt haben: "Tatsächlich, wenn euer Großvater Hadrian die kaiserliche Macht hatte, welch große Zahl von Soldaten wurde getötet von den Juden, welch große Zahlen von den Britonen". Kaiser Hadrian besuchte Britannien persönlich gegen 122 n. Chr., als er den Bau des Hadrianswalls begann, denn "die Britonen konnten nicht unter römischer Kontrolle gehalten werden". Es ist möglich, dass Hadrian auf eine militärische Katastrophe reagierte, doch es gibt keine archäologischen Hinweise darauf aus dieser Zeit. Diese Theorie von Mommsen erschien lange, bevor man die letzten Spuren der 9. Legion in den Niederlanden entdeckte und herausfand, dass zwei hochrangige Offiziere der 9., die nachweislich 120 im Dienst gewesen waren, noch mehrere Jahrzehnte lang ihre Karriere an anderen Orten fort führten. Dadurch kamen weitere Theorien auf, die das Verschwinden der Legion erklären könnten. # Der zweite jüdische Aufstand gegen die Römer in Judäa 132 n. Chr. Die Römer erlitten in diesem Krieg schwere Verluste und das Datum passt zu der Zeit, zu der die 9. Legion aus den Niederlanden abzog. Anhänger dieser Theorie glauben, dass die 9. zur Verstärkung nach Judäa geschickt wurde, aber verlor und ihre Überreste auf andere Legionen verteilt wurden. Doch es gab eine zweite Legion in der Gegend, die nachgewiesen in diesem Krieg kämpfte und deren Aufzeichnungen ebenfalls verschwinden. Wären beide Legionen hier ausgelöscht worden, hätte man das nicht unerwähnt gelassen, schließlich hätte es sich um den schwersten militärischen Verlust seit der Schlacht im Teutoburger Wald gehandelt, bei der drei Legionen ausgelöscht wurden. # Die Parthischen Kriege unter Kaiser Marcus Aurelius 161-166. Laut Cassius Dio löschte eine parthische Armee unter Kaiser Vologases IV eine ungenannte römische Legion aus, was zum Selbstmord ihrer Kommandanten führte. Die beiden in der Gegend stationierten Legionen waren nachweislich noch nach 200 n. Chr. aktiv, so dass keine von ihnen ausgelöscht worden sein kann. Die Theorie ist, dass die 9. Legion eine der vernichteten war, doch es gibt keinen einzigen Hinweis darauf, dass sie zu dieser Zeit in dieser Gegen stationiert war. Viele Historiker sind somit immer noch der Meinung, dass eine Zerstörung in Britannien das wahrscheinlichste Szenario für das Verschwinden der 9. Legion ist. Miles Russel erklärte, dass es "bei weitem die wahrscheinlichste Antwort auf "was passierte mit der Neunten" ist, dass sie in Britannien kämpften und starben, Ende der 110er oder Anfang der 120er verschwanden, als die Provinz in Unruhe war". Anhänger dieser Theorie erklären, wie einfach es ist, Inschriften zu missdeuten, wenn es sich um Personen gleichen Namens handelt. Es ist einfach unwahrscheinlich, dass die Legion noch bis zu den Partherkriegen 161 existierte, denn es gibt keine Berichte über sie, die nach 120 gemacht wurden. Der schottische Historiker Lawrence Keppie erklärte, dass "keine Inschriften Bauaktivitäten der Legion oder das Leben und die Karrieren ihrer Mitglieder aus dem Osten gekommen sind", was vermuten lässt, dass - wenn die Legion Britannien verließ - sie bald darauf verschwand. Russel sagt weiterhin, dass es keine Hinweise gibt, dass die Legion Britannien überhaupt verlassen hätte. Er behauptet, dass die Inschriften aus Nijmegen nicht auf die Zeit nach 120 datiert werden können, sondern seiner Meinung nach aus den 80er Jahren n. Chr. stammen, als Abteilungen der 9. Legion am Rhein gegen die germanischen Stämme kämpften. Keppie ist ebenfalls der Meinung, dass die Inschriften nicht sicher datiert werden können, seiner Meinung nach stammen sie von 105, aus einer kurzzeitigen Abwesenheit der Legion von Britannien. Er ist jedoch nicht der Meinung, dass sie dort ihr Ende fand. Statt dessen glaubt er, dass sie 117 aus Eboracum abgezogen wurde, um an einem Krieg in Parthien gegen Ende der Herrschaft von Kaiser Trajan (98-117 n. Chr.) teilzunehmen. Weiterhin denkt er, dass die Abwesenheit der Legion die Aufstände der Einheimischen in Britannien ermutigte, was Hadrian dazu brachte, die Legion VI Victrix nach Britannien zu schicken. Schlussendlich bleibt Uneinigkeit über das Schicksal der Legion. Wie Sheppard Frere 1967 sagte: "weitere Hinweise werden benötigt, bevor mehr gesagt werden kann". Die 9. in den Medien Das Verschwinden der 9. Legion war eine Inspiration für verschiedene Filme, Bücher und andere. Literatur * 1954 - Rosemary Sutcliff - The Eagle of the Ninth ** Ein junger römischer Offizier versucht die Standarte der Legion hinter dem Hadrianswall zurückzuholen. * 1973 - Alan Garner - Red Shift ** Eine Gruppe römischer Soldaten, Überlebende der Zerstörung der Legion, versuchen im feindlichen Cheshire des 2. Jh. zu überleben. * 1976 - Karl Edward Wagner - Legion from the Shadows ** Eine Fantasy-Novelle. Die Überlebenden der 9. fliehen unter die Erde, wo sie sich mit den Würmern der Erde fortpflanzen. * 1979 - Amanda Cockrell - Legions of the Mists ** Die Zerstörung der 9. Legion durch einen Angriff verbündeter Stämme in Schottland. * 1988-1991 - David Gemmell - Stones of Power ** Eine Serie. Die 9. ist im Limbo gefangen und wird von den Hauptcharakteren (Uther Pendragon in Ghost King und Alexander der Große in Dark Prince) gerufen, um ihnen in der Schlacht zu helfen. * 1993 - Will Murray - The Forgotten Realm ** Die 9. gründet eine Stadt namens Novum Eboracum im afrikanischen Kongo und überlebt dort bis zu den 1930er Jahren. * 1997 - Marion Zimmer Bradley - Lady of Avalon ** Die 9. wird in einer Schlacht mit den einheimischen Briten zerstört, der Held Gawen entkommt und geht nach Avalon. * 1997 - Susanna Kearsley - The Shadowy Horses ** Ein Archäologe glaubt, dass er die Überreste einer Festung der 9. Legion in Eyemouth, Schottland gefunden hat. * 2000 - N. M. Browne - Warriors of Alavna ** Die Legion verschwindet, weil sie in eine alternative Realität transportiert wurde. * 2002 - Valerio Massimo Manfredi - L'ultima legione (Die Letzte Legion) ** Die Legion ist Teil der Legende von König Arthur. * 2004-9 - Jim Butcher - Codex Alera - Fantasy-Serie ** Nachfahren der 9. Legion und ihre Anhänger wurden in die Welt von Carna transportiert. * 2010 - Stephen Lorne Bennett - Last of the Ninth ** Die 9. Legion wird von den Parthern unter General Chosroes in Cappadokien 161 n. Chr. zerstört. * 2017 Marc Alan Edelheit - Lost Legio IX: The Karus Saga ** Die Überreste der 9., die von den einheimischen Britonen ausgelöst werden sollten, finden sich auf einem anderen Planeten wieder, wo sie die römische Zivilisation wieder aufbauen. * 1995 Kate Atkinson - Behind the Scenes at the Museum ** Die Geister von Mitgliedern der 9. Legion und anderen historischen Personen feiern 1953 in New York die Krönung von Königin Elizabeth II. Film und Fernsehen * 1977 - The Eagle of the Ninth - Fernsehserie * 2007 - The Last Legion - Film, basierend auf Manfredi * 2010 - Centuriun - Film * 2011 - The Eagle - basierend auf Sutcliff * 2017 - Doctor Who: The Eaters of Light * 2018 - Britannia - Fernsehserie Andere * 1956 - The Eagle of the Ninth - Radioserie für Kinder * 1996 - The Eagle of the Ninth - Radioserie * 2006 - Suidakra - Caledonia - Celtic-Metal-Band Kategorie:Römisches Britannien